5th Promise
5th Promise is an RPG developed by 77 Heru's Inc., Shroobz Inc. and Twenty-Second Choice for Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, PC, iPod Touch/iPhone and iPad. It is a crossover between all of 5th Cell's games. Story TBA Characters Heroes The Heroes are a group of people who were the protagonists of the 5th Cell games. They all united after learning that all the 5th cell villains united. Despite the fact that they are called heroes, they are just protagonists, not all hero's that fight villains and save the world. *Maxwell - After going through a series of adventures, Maxwell has achieved the title of Scribblenaut. Maxwell allies with the other 5th Cell Heroes to stop his evil twin Llewxam. *Hero - A Mannequin that came to life by request of Mari and Jowi. After Wilfre's second defeat, instead of dying with the rest of the world, Hero found himself in the 5th cell universe, allying with other 5th Cell Heroes to stop Wilfre. *Lock - A clockwork that has the life of a human. After the defeat of Kenan and Lord Agony II, Kenan was thought to be killed. In actuality he escaped and made himself into Lord Agony III. Lock allies with the 5th cell heroes to defeat Lord Agony III *Rose - A Scientist trying to save the plants from death by creating cells. After saving them, the militant group New Red Cell recreates the D-virus which eventually grows into a clone of Rose. Rose teams up with the other heroes to defeat the D-Virus. *SEAL Captain - The Leader of an elite task force called SEAL. After defeating the Red Cell, it was resurrected by an unknown person, who poses as the leader. The SEAL Captain allies with the Heroes to destroy Red Cell. *Charlie 90 - The Leader of Charlie 90, and both firing squads, Alpha and Bravo. After the resurrection of Al-Afad, Charlie went without his teams to face Al-Afad alone, and allies with the 5th Cell heroes to defeat Al-Afad. *Puff Daddy - A Large Puffer fish aspiring to be the Ultimate Poccha Player. His rival Shaman and him fight over who should control Rain and Water, and Puff allied with the Heroes and Shaman with the Villains. *Archer - An Archer who leads the Blue Kingdom forces in defending Blue Tower from the Red Empire forces and destroying the Red Tower. Archer allied with the Heroes while the Red Empire's leader Knight allied with the villains. Villains The Villains are a group of people who were Antagonists of 5th Cell games. Red Cell and D-Virus were already allied prior to the game, and the rest of the villains allied later. Despite being called Villains, Sage is protagonist, but is a rival of another character. Many of the characters are in the original game but are altered for 5th Promise. Also each villain has a different reason for taking over 5th Cell Offices. *Llewxam - An evil clone of Maxwell. After Maxwell became a scribblenaut, he wrote his name on the pad, which created Llewxam. Llewxam also stole maxwell's pad so he can fight with it as well. Llewxams goal in taking over 5th Cell Offices is to replace Maxwell in Super Scribblenauts *Wilfre - Wilfre, the raposa who controls shadows, escaped into the 5th Cell hub universe before his world was destroyed, however the creator sent Hero to stop him. Wilfre's Goal in take over 5th Cell Offices is to recreate his world and keep it permanently. *Lord Agony III - Although it was thought that Kenan was killed, in actuality he made a Clockwork of himself so that if he died he'd return. He then took the title of Lord Agony III and attempted to kill Lock. His goal is to alter the game so that he is the king. *D-Virus - After the original D-Virus was eliminated, an unstable recreation was made by Red Cell, and it eventually took the form of an evil Rose. It's goal is to survive and kill the plants of the world. *Red Cell Head - A Mysterious figure who looks the same as the original Red Cell Leader. The Red Cell Head created the new D-virus, resurrected Al-Afad and is the first member of the villains to unite. Red Cell Head is the leader of the villains and his goal is to recreate the original Red Cell with him as the leader and the SEAL destroyed. *Al-Afad - The former Zekistani leader and current leader of the Black Brigade, Al-Afad is a powerful Zekistani. Al-Afad was killed by the Charlie 90 troops, but Red Cell Head and Black Brigade Head(his son) resurrected him. His goal is to finish his plans in Zekistan and then rule the world. *Shaman - A Strange Leaf-like creature aspiring to be the Ultimate Poccha Player. He was brought to 5th Cell's Hub universe by a game of Poccha, he and his rival went different ways and they both allied with whoever they met. His goal is to become the Ultimate Poccha Player. *Knight - The Leader of the Red Empire's army, which combats with the Blue Kingdom's army, both constantly sieging each other's towers. The Red Empire has more and more powerful foot-soldiers but the Blue Kingdom has a Tower Archer to take them down. His goal is to win the war. Weapons *SOCOM II - A Rifle that can be used against enemies. One of the 2 guns based off the SOCOM from SEAL Team 6 *H&K(Heckler and Kosh) M23M0 - A Pistol that can be used against enemies. One of the 2 guns based off the SOCOM from SEAL Team 6 *H&K USP - A Pistol that can be used against enemies. Originally from SEAL Team 6, but was called just USP in it *H&K MP5 - A Submachine gun that can be used against enemies. Originally from SEAL Team 6 *H&K G36 - An Assault Rifle that can be used against enemies. Originally from SEAL Team 6, but was actually a variant known as H&K G36c *Gun - A gun that can shoot snow, acorns, starfish, and special bullets. Based on the Snowshooter, Acornshooter, and Starshooter from Drawn to Life and the Shooter from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter *Slingshot - A Slingshot that slings pellets at enemies. Originally from Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter *Sword - A Sword that can be used to slash enemies. Base off the Sword in Drawn to Life, and the Slasher in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter *Scribble Pad - A small writing pad. Since it takes place outside of the Scribblenauts universe, a single pad only provides a certain amount of drawings to be placed and he needs to get a new pad Games Referenced *Scribblenauts/Super Scribblenauts - The Character Maxwell, is the main character of Scribblenauts series. The character Llexwam is a palette swap of Maxwell that appears when you type "Maxwell" in Scribblenauts, and steals peoples items *Drawn to Life/Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter - Hero is the customizable main character from the Drawn to Life series. Wilfre is the main villain of the aforementioned series. *Lock's Quest - The Character Lock comes from Lock's Quest. Also Lord Agony III is a fusion of the 2 main villains in the game, Kenan and Lord Agony II *Full Spectrum Warrior - The Character Charlie 90 is based on the group in Full Spectrum Warrior. Al-Afad is the main villain of the aforementioned game. Despite not being a 5th Cell Game, 5th Cell did make it's mobile port, Full Spectrum Warrior Mobile, which is why these characters are represented in-game. *SEAL Team 6 - The Character Seal Captain and the Red Cell Commander are from SEAL Team 6. *D.N.A. - The Character Rosy is from this game. The Villain D-Virus is based on the D-Virus in D.N.A. but was altered so that they're would be a fightable enemy rater than a single celled organism. Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Role-Playing Games G 5th Promise